


The Rabbit and the Moon

by yuukikonno08



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive ID, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Afterlife, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukikonno08/pseuds/yuukikonno08
Summary: Moona and Pekora set out to slay a primordial demon. But such a feat was far easier said than done. Just what does it cost to bring down an ancient beast?
Relationships: Hoshinova Moona/Usada Pekora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Rabbit and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know I should probably be working on my other story right now, but this idea sprang up in my head while I was watching Pekora's stream and I just had to write it. Forgive me!. Anyhow, for those who don't know, I'll give some background info.
> 
> So Usada Pekora of Hololive was streaming a casual Minecraft stream where she and Moona Hoshinova were fighting the Wither. The fight was very close, with Moona's armor shattering in some places and both coming down to extremely low hp. However, before the final hit on the Wither could be carried out, Moona was killed. And Pekora survived with very low health. Thus prompting the meme of the 'saddest anime death'. After seeing some of the fanart, I decided to write a little something for it. It's just a one-shot though!

They had set out to bring a primordial demon to its knees. The days before had been nothing but endless preparation, their blades and armor forged and imbued with the finest of enchantments, forged from some of the strongest material their world could offer. Their bows had been freshly strung and arrows newly fletched, the tips razor-sharp and ready at a moment's notice. Yet as Moona stared at the _thing_ manifesting before her. She began to doubt their readiness to face it.

It was unlike anything she had seen before. Its body shimmering as it began to manifest with an unearthly glow, far different from the torches that lined the cave walls. Moona became dimly aware of flaming arrows that soared past her, slamming into their foe, but to no avail. Bones crackled and snapped as they twisted into place, forming a vague resemblance of the human spine. Ribs sprouted with violent cracks, curving, and creating what appeared to be an upper-body structure. It was grotesque. Bone marrow clumped all over the body, filling small gaps and dripping off the newly formed bones like blood. Then the heads began to form. Bursting from the top of the body came a single, large skull. Its face was distorted, but it appeared to have once been a human skull. A deafening shriek sounded as two more began to grown from the base of the original skull, sprouting on either side of it. Then, as one, they all stared at Moona.

In an instant, Moona's body went rigid. Sweat poured down her face as her blood ran cold. Her mind screamed in panic. She hadn't felt this in a long time.

_Fear._

"Haha... so this... is a Wither..." She breathed.

A primal instinct had gripped her body. But Moona was no amateur. Despite the crushing pressure that weighed down on her mind, she tightened her grip on the handle at her hip.

**_"HAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ **

A battlecry ripped from her throat as she suddenly burst forward.

_" **[Lunar Sword, First Form: Gengetsu]**!"_

Her enchanted sword flashed forward with lightning speed as it burned a bright white, leaving a trail in the shape of a crescent moon as it cleaved its way toward her opponent.

The Wither's hollow eyes suddenly sparked to life as it let forth a roar. The dreadful noise seemed to rip through the cavern, shaking its walls and sending shocks through Moona's body. It was the war-cry of a primordial demon.

Moona's sword slammed into the Wither's body, then all hell broke _loose._

"SHIT!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The cavern's roof shattered in an instant. An explosion shaking the ground as it caved in. Sand and stone rained down, nearly burying Moona. Chunks of stone slammed into her back, causing her to stumble as the Wither rose above her.

"MOONA!"

A familiar voice cried out as a fresh volley of blazing arrows unleashed themselves upon the primordial being, causing it to cry out.

"Get up Moona!" Pekora shouted as she notched yet another arrow.

Moona grinned. Her leader always had her back, even now. Clutching her sword, Moona stood, wiping the blood from her eyes. Her body throbbed all over, having taken a beating from the falling cave ceiling. But she no longer feared. Pekora was by her side after all!

"I've got it pinned!" Pekora screamed as she unleashed another arrow.

With a shout, Moona charged the Wither. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she loosed a flurry of rapid strikes, her blade met hard bone, but the small chips she left in the demon's body seemed to do harm.

The Wither roared. His eyes began to burn brighter as black skulls rapidly formed before him. Suddenly, the hallow sockets lit up as the newly formed skulls shot toward the duo, letting forth their own ear-shattering screeches. Moona gasped as she narrowly dodged the first wave, the wall behind her exploding violently from the impacts.

_"If one of those hits me, I'm a goner!"_

Clenching her teeth, Moona swung her blade in retaliation, skillfully deflecting the deadly projectiles.

_Chik!_

All around her, the terrain changed every second. Explosions ripping through the stone with ease. Moona vaguely noted the small stone shrapnel that peppered her body as she fought, wearing down her armor.

_Crik!_

A stray skull suddenly darted past her. In less than a second, Moona knew where it was heading.

_"Pekora!"_

Moona seemed to move at light speeds, intercepting the projectile with the flat of her blade.

**THOOOOOMMMM!**

She grunted as the full force of the explosion rammed into her.

_Crrrraaaackkkkk!_

Pieces of her armor flew through the air as blood spurted from Moona's mouth as she skidded backward, falling to a knee. Pekora was at her side in an instant.

"Are you alright Moona?!"

Moona quickly turned away from Pekora, hiding her face as she pushed herself back to her feet.

"It's fine. We can keep going." She grunted as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Ah! He's trying to escape!"

Luckily, Pekora's attention was diverted as the Wither began to rise, turning away as he prepared to leave the cave.

Moona sheathed her blade. The motion causing her to wince as she felt several broken ribs shift with the motion.

"He's running! Don't let him get away!" Pekora screamed as she notched another arrow.

Moona drew her bow immediately, pulling the string back, she began to release arrows in a rapid barrage.

_"I must defeat it! I can't let Pekora down!"_

The Wither howled as the projectiles peppered it's back. Whipping around in a sudden display of speed, it conjured up the largest amount of skulls they had seen thus far.

"Oh shit." Moona mumbled.

With an earth-shaking roar, the Wither unleashed its deadly projectiles. Screeching filled the air as the skulls _homed_ in on the duo.

"SPLIT!" Pekora hollered as she dove away, leaping over a pile of rubble to avoid the incoming missiles.

Moona took off in the opposite direction, ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest as she weaved her way through fallen debris. She could hear the bone-chilling sounds of screeching as she ran, the skulls were closing in. Pushing off from a particularly large boulder, Moona drew her bow as she took to the air. Whipping around, she notched three arrows as she pulled the bowstring back. Time seemed to slow for her as she aimed down the deadly projectiles that were coming her way.

_"Hit them! Please!"_

Releasing the bowstring, her arrows flew true. Three successive thunks sounded, followed by a defeating trio of explosions, the blast sending Moona flying until she met the ground in a rather ungrateful manner. A violent cough wracked Moona's body as dark red fluid came up, stinging her throat as it left out her mouth.

"Fuck...! That hurt..." She groaned as she pushed herself to her feet.

The sounds of the explosive battle still range out around Moona as she rose, surveying the battleground.

Pekora was going toe-to-toe with the Wither. Her flaming arrows flew in a seemingly never-ending barrage, meeting the Wither's projectiles head-on. It was a stalemate. But Pekora's arrows were running out fast.

Not wanting to fall behind, Moona leaped forward, vaulting over rubble as she began to loose her arrows toward the Wither. Her arrows didn't pack the kind of firepower Pekora's had, but she made up for it with an enchantment that packed unrivaled impact power into each of her arrows. True to their nature, her arrows hit with an astonishing force, staggering the demon and sending it careening into the nearby wall with a pained roar.

Pekora scrambled over the piled debris, panting heavily as she finally managed to rest, even if it was for a few seconds. Small trails of blood and pieces of shrapnel were visible all over her body and armor, her quiver was almost empty.

"Are you alright Moona?" Pekora panted as she peeked over her cover.

Moona nodded, placing an arm over her chest to cover her wounds. But the movement brought Pekora's attention to her condition.

"Moona! Your armor..."

Glancing down, she noticed for the first time that her armor had been broken. Only a few tattered straps remained, along with her burnt clothing.

 _"Oh. It must have been from earlier."_ She thought.

Instantly, she became aware of a wet feeling underneath the remains of her clothing. Grimacing, Moona chose to ignore it as she turned her attention back to the Wither, who was beginning to rise out of the rubble once again.

Pekora charged into battle once again, closing the distance between her and the demon as she let her flaming arrows fly once again, making sure each one landed true.

"Moona! Cover me!" Pekora shouted as she slid beneath the demon, letting an arrow fly right up into its ribcage.

Roaring in anger, the Wither unleashed an omnidirectional wave of skulls, covering the area in a blanket of explosions. The wall nearest to Moona suddenly crumbled and burst open as a previously unknown water reservoir spilled into the cave. Moona felt the cold liquid soak into her clothing as it gushed out. Strangely, it seemed to calm her, pain and fatigue seemed to leave as the coolness soaked in, almost numbing her senses. Within the darkest corner of her vision, she thought she saw a tall figure with long pink hair for the briefest moment.

Stepping out from under the running water, she noticed that the Wither had largely ignored her. Instead, it seemed to be focused on chasing down Pekora, throwing skulls at her with reckless abandon.

Then, one made contact. Moona's blood boiled as she watched her beloved leader roll across the ground, coughing in pain as she slammed into some nearby rubble.

" ** _Hey. YOU BASTARD!_** " Moona roared as she notched an arrow.

Her bow groaned in protest as she pulled the bowstring back as far as she possibly could, and with a shout, Moona released the arrow.

_CRRRRRAAAAACCCKKKKK!_

The enchanted bow shattered as the arrow flew, the air boomed as every last bit of the magic imbued in the bow flowed into the projectile, sending it straight into one of the secondary heads of the Wither.

The demon's head didn't stand a chance as the supersonic arrow slammed into it, obliterating the head like it was nothing but paper.

**"▗▖▋█▊▎▄▆▌▮█▊▇▉!"**

The Wither unleashed a chilling sound that Moona had never heard before. Throwing its head back in what appeared to be excruciating agony, the demon twisted and turned as it flung itself against the cave walls, shaking the underground cavern.

Moona couldn't help but smile, even as blood trickled out from her ruptured eardrum.

**"It hurts doesn't it?"**

Pekora recovered quickly, scrambling away from the Wither as it cried out. Rushing toward Moona, she dove for cover as she clutched her upper arm, a thick stream of blood ran down it.

"That was a good shot Moona!" She cracked a grin, despite the situation.

Moona smiled as she stared down the Wither.

"Yeah... we can finish him like this."

The Wither finally calmed itself, it's eyes seemed to convey a deep rage as it turned toward the battered duo. Without a sound, it hovered lower, coming down to almost ground level as it stared them down.

Then a white translucent aura sprung up around it.

"Challenging us are you...?" Moona spat as she tossed her shattered bow aside.

Pekora immediately unleashed the last of flaming arrows from her cover. To her surprise, the arrows glanced harmlessly off the demon.

"It's immune to arrows?!"

"Yeah. It is." Moona growled.

"Then we'll take it head-on as it wants." Pekora declared as she drew her sword.

"Yes. Let's end this, Pekora." Moona replied as she drew her sword. Unheeding to the pain that laced through her body with every movement.

Together, the two girls unleashed a battle cry as they charged the Wither, who rushed forward to meet their challenge.

_**"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** _

_**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _

_**"** _ **_▃▄▅▆▇▉▆▇▉▇▉▅▇▉▇▉▇▉!"_ **

Beams of black energy shot out from the Wither, twisting and turning as they homed in on the duo with unparalleled speed.

 _"So fast!"_ Moona grunted as a beam clipped her leg, causing her to stagger.

 _"Dodging will be impossible!"_ Pekora clenched her teeth as she nearly failed to avoid a beam, the closeness to the deadly laser causing her hair to burn.

_"In that case... we'll have to block it!"_

Their swords sparked to life as the duo began to unleash their techniques. A rapid barrage of slashes.

 _"_ **_[Lunar Sword, Third Form: Suigetsu]!_ ** _"_

_" **[** **Oryctolagus** **Sword, Third Form: Yaban'na Hiyaku]!"**_

Their blades glowed white and orange respectively as their strokes accelerated to inhuman speeds. The glowing swords flashed in every direction, deflecting the homing beams in a deadly ballet, unheeding to the burns they were incurring as they pushed forth, rapidly closing the distance toward the empowered Wither.

The first to break through was Moona, shoving herself in front of Pekora, she leaped off the ground. Her sword raised high as her muscles coiled. She was intending to land the final blow.

 _ **"TAKE THIIISSSS!"**_ She screamed as she brought down her beloved sword in her strongest technique.

_" **[Lunar Sword, Eleventh Form:** **Zekkū]!** "_

The enchanted blade, as though sensing her will, shined brighter than ever, bathing the combatants in a blinding white light as pure energy coated the sword, forming a massive blade that slammed into the Wither's barrier, forcing the demon into the ground.

With a flash, the barrier shattered as the sword buried itself into the Wither's skull, eliciting a deafening shriek from it.

 _ **"OOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Moona screamed louder and louder as she used every ounce of her strength to drive the sword home, forcing it further into the Wither's head.

Suddenly, the Wither jerked backward as it conjured up an energy beam.

_At point-blank range._

**_"PEKORAAAA! SWITCHHHH!"_** She cried out as the beam launched forward, taking her in the unprotected part of her chest.

The explosion was magnificent. The beam ripped through the air, flying straight into the ceiling and sending Moona careening through the air, slamming into the opposite cave wall that gushed with water. Mercifully, the water helped to cushion her impact as she slid down the wall and crumbled in a heap in the water pool below.

Pekora let forth a cry of pure, unadulterated rage as she charged forward. Her sword gleamed menacingly as she drove it straight into the Wither's chest, sinking it to the hilt.

 _ **"YOU BASTARRRDDDDDD!"**_ Pekora's free hand shot forward, grabbing Moona's sword that was still embedded in its skull.

 _ **"HOW DARE YOU-!"**_ The small girl ripped both swords free as the Wither frantically retreated. With a cry, it unleashed a torrent of energy, the deadly beams zeroing in on the small rabbit girl.

 _ **"TOO SLOW!"**_ Pekora roared as her arms shot forward, her swords lighting up white and orange as she unleashed her rage in blade form.

_**"[**_ _**Lunar** _ _**Oryctolagus Sword, First Form: Mikadzuki no Usagi Hiyaku]!"** _

A blur of energy seemed to engulf the incoming energy beams as the two swords lashed out with god-like speed, _splitting_ the energy of the Wither in two.

Explosions blossomed as energy collided, throwing up a thick cloud of dust and debris, obscuring the enraged girl from sight.

 _ **"RAAAAHHHH!"**_ Bursting from the smoke came the bloodied girl. Her armor dented and cracked all over, the formerly shiny blue now stained with red.

The two enchanted swords seemed to howl as they sliced through the air, biting into the Wither with malice.

The Wither screams shook the area as it unleashed its first cry of true fear. The being before it was no longer a mere mortal with dreams of slaying it. No. This _thing_ before it was something far more terrifying, driven by primal instinct.

Swords hacked away at it. Severing bones and cleaving effortlessly through its defenses, shattering it's barrier over and over.

 _**"** _ **_▉▇▆▇▅▉▅▄▆-!!!_** _ **"** _

The Wither cried out as another of its heads were lopped off. The severed head's eyes going dim as it rolled away, its jaws forever stretched open in a cry of fear.

 _ **"DIE ALREADY!"**_ Pekora roared as she took off yet another piece of its body.

The Wither screamed as Pekora brought down her sword, taking yet another piece. With an angry howl, the rabbit girl brought her blades back, igniting them once again with their signature energies.

**_"[Lunar Oryctolagus Sword, Second Form: Tsuki no Shiten]!"_ **

The two swords flashed out, gouging four deep grooves into what remained of the Wither's crumbling body. Another scream came forth as skulls and beams of energy burst into existence, rushing the rabbit with desperation. But she was unrelenting.

_"Give your enemy not a moment, keep them guessing, make them struggle to counter your every move-!"_

**_"[Lunar Oryctolagus Sword, Third Form: Nisshoku Tsuki no Usagi]!"_ **

Pekora seemed to blur and vanish as she suddenly darted around at impossible speeds. Dust flew everywhere as she seemed to materialize in three different places at once, her swords lashing out in unison. Shards of black bone and bursts of red blood flew everywhere as the fight began to reach its climax, unearthly screams of fear mixed with the roars of rage in a deafening echo, shaking the cavern to its core.

With a final burst of speed, Pekora rushed the Wither head-on, her sword flashing like the fangs of a wolf as it bit deep into the Wither's ribcage.

 _**"** _ **_▉▇▆▇▅▉▅▄▆-!_ ** _**"** _

More screams echoed through the destroyed cavern as the Wither struggled to escape. But its strength was waning quickly. It couldn't get away.

Pekora breathed deeply as she clenched her other sword, raising it above her head slowly.

"It's over." She growled.

_**"[Lunar Sword, First Form: Gengetsu]."** _

The enchanted sword burned bright white, howling as it shot downward; cleaving the Wither in two.

* * *

Pekora let out a ragged breath. At her feet laid two halves of a primordial demon, it was over. With the Wither gone, there was no longer any light in the cave, as all the torches had been destroyed, but it didn't matter.

Taking a strained gulp of air, she began to undo the straps on her armor. Letting the pieces fall to the ground with a loud clatter.

Tilting her head back, she suddenly broke into a wide grin.

"Hah... _Haha_... _**AH↑**_ _ **HA↓HA↑HA↓HA↑HA↓HA↑HA!**_ " Pekora suddenly burst out with laugher.

"M-Moona! We did it Moona!" She cheered as she yanked the swords out of the Wither's corpse, raising them high.

No one responded.

Pekora blinked. A blank smile plastered on her face.

"Moona...?"

Turning around, Pekora peered back into the depths of the cave.

"M-Moona...?"

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave, making out a figure who was slumped against the wall, laying in a pool of water that steadily flowed from the shattered cave wall.

"M-Moona?!" Pekora rushed toward the figure, staggering to a clumsy halt as she ran into the water pool, crouching down.

"H-hey! Moona!" Pekora tossed the two swords aside as she grabbed Moona's shoulders.

Moona stirred, her head weakly turned to face Pekora, who was on the verge of tears.

"Haha... hey Pekora..." She smiled faintly as her right arm came up to rest across her stomach.

Pekora glanced down and felt her blood run cold.

Pooling around Moona was a particularly dark spot of water. Despite the lack of lighting, Pekora already knew what it was.

"M-Moona! H-Hang in there!" She cried as tears began to travel down her face.

Moona smiled grimly before a violent cough attempted racked her body, but only a faint wheeze came out, making her shudder.

"It's okay Pekora... it's just... a flesh... wound..." She tried to laugh as she grimaced.

A loud cracking suddenly pierced the formerly silent cavern as the ceiling finally caved. Dust and debris came down, kicking up a small cloud as a hole opened up above.

Pekora shook Moona gently.

"H-Hey Moona! Don't worry! I-I'll get you home!" She cried as she clutched Moona's tattered clothing.

Moona wheezed again, her blood already thoroughly soaking into Pekora's clothes.

"I-It's fine... I'm fine..." Moona mumbled.

Sunlight began to crawl through the opening in the ceiling, casting warm rays down on the duo, illuminating the formerly dark cave.

As Pekora straightened up, she finally got a good look at Moona. And in an instant, she finally knew there was no saving her.

The water around Moona was dyed in a deep crimson red. Staining her clothing. However, the gaping hole in her stomach showed the true extent of the damage. It went clean through, allowing Pekora to see the shredded state of Moona's internal organs. Pekora didn't even need to see Moona's shattered ribs or unnaturally bent arm. She already knew.

_**Moona was going to die.** _

Despite her mortal wounds, Moona tried to let out a chuckle. She could feel her strength leaving her. Her breathing grew ragged and shallow, drifting further apart with each breath.

"Ah... i-it's c...old..."

Pekora felt tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she gently wrapped her arms around Moona, holding her as her eyes began to glaze over.

Holding her dying friend in a pool of her own blood, Pekora began to wonder if it was all worth it.

_"What victory is worth the cost of Moona's life?"_

"H-hey... Pe...kora..." Moona suddenly croaked. Pekora could hear the blood bubbling in Moona's throat.

"Y-yes Moona...?" Pekora sobbed as she cradled Moona in her arms.

"Did... w-we... w...in?" She asked.

"Yes...! We won Moona! We won!" Pekora choked as she clutched her dying comrade.

Moona simply smiled.

Her eyelids felt heavy. Everything seemed to be drifting farther and farther away as numbness took over her senses. She did not feel pain, nor could she feel cold. All she could feel was a faint warmth that wrapped around her body.

_"Ah, so this is death."_

With that, Hoshinova Moona closed her eyes and entered an eternal, peaceful slumber.

And as she drifted away, she thought she heard Pekora call her name from somewhere far away.

* * *

"...Moona?"

Pekora loosened her hold on Moona. She lay unmoving, a peaceful smile on her face, it was almost like she was simply sleeping.

A tightness welled up in Pekora's chest. Moona was gone.

Floodgates suddenly burst open as sobs echoed through the broken cavern. Pekora hunched over Moona's still form, shoulders trembling as she clutched her friend's rapidly cooling body.

They had won. But it didn't feel like it at all.

As though a small mercy, the faint sunlight that trickled in through the hole in the ceiling cast a ray of warmth upon the two, as though comforting them both in a temporary cocoon.

"...Hey. Don't leave me Moona..." The rabbit choked out as she clenched her tighter.

_"Hehe... Sorry, Pekora."_

In the dim rays of sunlight, a translucent figure could faintly be seen smiling as she stood over her dearest friend who mourned over her.

"Hey. It's time to go." A voice deadpanned.

Moona giggled softly as she turned to face a pink-haired woman who stood off to the side, holding a massive scythe in her hands. Behind her lay a blank landscape of flowing mist that seemingly stretched on forever.

"Of course, Ms. Grim Reaper."

"...Calli is fine."

Moona merely nodded as she began to follow Calli into the endless plains.

"Ah. May I ask a question?"

The Grim Reaper paused and looked back.

"What is it?"

"Was I... a good comrade?"

The Grim Reaper shook her head.

"No."

A faint smile played on her lips as she glanced back at the hunched figure, still holding her most treasured partner.

"You were her friend... and I'm told you were the best."

Moona's face lit up as the two figures vanished into the afterlife, leaving the now lonely rabbit to mourn in private.

* * *

**[An unknown place and time.]**

Pekora gasped for breath as she leaned against her battered blade. Behind her lay the still form of the largest ancient demon to ever roam the planet.

The Wither Storm.

Deep gouges littered the body of the midnight black demon, it's severed tentacles lay scattered amongst the ruins of a once vibrant city. All around her lay the bodies of slain lesser mobs and ever Withers. She had fought and defeated the greatest scourge on Earth. Wincing, she put more weight on her sword as she leaned further. Numerous wounds marred her body, leaking blood with every small movement. Even breathing was becoming a laborious task. Despite that, Pekora still mustered the strength to stand up. Clenching the two swords in her hand, she tilted her head back toward the full moon and let forth her signature laugh.

_**"AH↑** _ _**HA↓HA↑HA↓HA↑HA↓HA↑HA-"** _

* * *

Pekora blinked. Suddenly, she felt light. Lighter than she ever had before. As though many weights had just been taken off her back. Inspecting her body, she noticed that she was younger. Her skin no longer bore the scars of countless battles, her rough and unkempt hair was once again silky and smooth, tied up in double fishtails. A hairstyle she hadn't used since _that_ day. Even the swords she held were no longer worn and dull, instead restored to their former glory when they were first forged.

Looking around, all she could see was a vast, barren grey landscape dotted by craters. In the distance, she could see the Earth, partially shrouded by darkness. All around her was an endless black sky, full of small, glowing lights. 

"Are those... stars?"

"Indeed. Aren't they beautiful?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Pekora whipped around, a long-forgotten feeling welling up in her chest.

"M-Moona...?"

Her best friend smiled as she drew nearer.

"Did you miss me?"

Pekora felt her eyes begin to water and before she knew it, the beloved swords that she had carried for many years slipped from her hands, silently falling to the ground as she rushed forward into Moona's waiting arms.

"You dumbass... where were you all this time...?" She laughed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I've been here amongst the stars, watching and waiting," Moona replied as she hugged Pekora tightly.

"Well I won't let you go this time..." Pekora mumbled as she buried her face into Moona's chest.

Moona giggled.

"That's fine. We have all the time in the world."

Pekora basked in their mutual silence for a moment before she spoke. up

"You know... the stars are pretty... but the moon... it sure is beautiful tonight."

Moona nodded, closing her eyes as she rested them atop Pekora's head with a smile.

"It sure is..."

As the two stood there, basking in each other's presence, their shadows were cast over the ground, stretching across the face of the moon.

* * *

"...And so, when the rabbit defeated the Wither Storm, her work was done, and she went to live on the moon where she spends her days watching over us for the rest of time."

As Mio finished her story as she pulled the covers over Luna, the small girl staring at her with wide eyes.

"But what about her friend-nanora?" Luna asked.

"Some say that the rabbit and her friend are on the moon together, side by side. And sometimes, you can even see them up there if you look reeeaaaaallllll hard!" Mio replied with a smile.

"Now, off to bed with you!"

Luna simply nodded as the mother wolf got up to leave.

When the bedroom door clicked shut, Luna glanced out the window.

The moon was full and bright, and it cast a soft light down into the room. On its face, a faint shadow could be seen stretched across it.

Luna smiled, as she thought she could vaguely see the shadow of a rabbit on it.

* * *

**End!**

I know the transitions were kinda strange up there, but to clear things up. Yes, Pekora passed away. 

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! While I should be working on my other fanfic, I just had this insane urge to write something about Pekora and Moona. You may be confused about some aspects of the story so I'll clear it up below if you wanna keep reading. (Author's notes)

Once again, thank you for giving this a read! If you find any mistakes I may have made, please feel free to alert me! I would appreciate any feedback y'all have! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to spice up the story a bit with some nice little sword 'techniques' so I could try and engage the readers a bit more (based off of Kimetsu no Yaiba), along with some other Hololive characters playing their parts. Personally, I think it turned out quite nicely! Below I have given the meanings of the sword techniques for those who would like to know.
> 
> "[Lunar Sword, # Form:-]":  
> Literally just means 'Moon Sword' as everyone has probably guessed. This technique takes the form of glowing white energy.
> 
> "[Oryctolagus Sword, # Form:-]":  
> I decided to make it sound cooler, since 'Rabbit Sword' seems a little out of place. Oryctolagus (Oh-rick-toh-lah-gus I think) is the scientific name/classification for Rabbits. The full name being Oryctolagus Cuniculus (Which means tunneling/burrowing) which is where I got the name from. Unfortunately, this sword form got very little screentime, since the perspective was semi-Moona and Third-Person. Also, Pekora is a bow main. The technique takes the form of a glowing orange energy
> 
> "[Lunar Oryctolagus Sword, # Form:-]":  
> A combination of the two forms. A dual-blade technique that uses both Lunar and Oryctolagus energy (white and orange respectively). This literally means "Moon Rabbit Sword'.
> 
> "[Lunar Sword, First Form: Gengetsu]":  
> 'Gengetsu' translates to 'Crescent Moon' in Japanese. I based all of Moona's attacks on moon-based names (-getsu) cause well... MOONa. Haha, I'm funny. I imagined this technique to be a single-strike blow that struck with heavy impact force at lightning speeds. The result from the swing would make the appearance of a Cresent-shaped moon phase in my mind. I also decided Pekora should finish the Wither using this skill to represent both her and Moona taking it down since Moona landed the first blow with this technique. I imagined the first forms to be an opening-type move.
> 
> "[Lunar Sword, Third Form: Suigetsu]":  
> 'Suigetsu' translates to 'Water Moon' in Japanese. I imagined the third form of sword technique to be a type of multi-hit move that could be used to deal either rapid damage to multiple parts of the body or as a way to rapidly defend oneself from damage, which is what both Pekora and Moona used here against the skull projectiles.
> 
> "[Lunar Sword, Eleventh Form: Zekkū]":  
> 'Zekkū' translates to 'Absolute Void' in Japanese. I imagined the eleventh form to be a sort of special move. The ultimate finisher type thing. As such, I originally thought that it should be something like Judgement Cut from DMC. However, since my plans for Moona were a little different, I decided to go with a single-hit attack that empowered the sword to its limits and do one of those gigantic crushing energy sword type-attacks.
> 
> "[Oryctolagus Sword, Third Form: Yaban'na Hiyaku]":  
> Now this one is a mouthful. 'Yaban'na Hiyaku' roughly translates to 'Savage Leap'. Like Moona, I tried to base the sword techniques on their natures. So In this case, Savage Leap pertains to a rabbit. Like Moona's 'Suigetsu', this technique is supposed to be a rapid multi-hit attack.
> 
> "[Lunar Oryctolagus Sword, First Form: Mikadzuki no Usagi Hiyaku]":  
> The even bigger mouthful. The dual-blade technique that Pekora comes up within a near asspull moment of power lol. Anyway, 'Mikadzuki no Usagi Hiyaku' roughly translates to 'Crescent Rabbit Leap'. I imagined this to be a sort of opening attack, which is shown by Pekora when she goes blitz speed with them to deflect lasers basically. Imagine them as sort of a double swing from two directions, like a scissor or pincer claw. 
> 
> "[Lunar Oryctolagus Sword, Second Form: Tsuki no Shiten]":  
> 'Tsuki no Shiten' roughly translates to 'Four Heavens of the Moon'. This attack I imagined as a four-hit strike that aimed at the chest, carving four slashed into the shape of a four-point star or an 'X'. I came up with this name cause of moon stuff again. This is the only second form, that appears in this one shot. I imagined the second form to be a simple, pure-offensive move that dealt with heavy damage.
> 
> "[Lunar Oryctolagus Sword, Third Form: Nisshoku Tsuki no Usagi]":  
> 'Nisshoku Tsuki no Usagi' roughly translates to 'Eclipsing Moon Rabbit'. Like other third Forms, I imagined this as a multi-hit attack, except this time it's amplified with movement speed. For this one, I imagined that Pekora would move around at speeds so fast that it would appear there were multiple of her, in which they would strike and deal damage from multi-angles.
> 
> And that's all I got for the author's notes! Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
